This invention relates to condom, and more particularly to implant-type stiffening devices.
At present, two types of condoms are known: the roll on type which rolls over the penis; and the pull over type which is pulled over the penis. Both of these known condoms are suitable for use only when the penis is erect. If the penis is flaccid, for example as would be the case with an impotent male, it is extremely difficult, if not impossible to place the condom on the penis.
More particularly, when condoms using rheopexic fluid as a stiffening agent, as disclosed and claimed in my copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 388,107, which condoms are particularly suitable for use with impotent males, it is difficult to place the condom over the flaccid penis.
Penile implants are presently well known. Typical penile implants are discussed in an article entitled, "Complications of Penile Prosthesis Surgery for Impotence" by Joseph J. Kaufman, Arie Lindner and Shlomo Raz, The Journal of Urology, Volume 128, December, 1982, pages 1192 and 1193, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Penile prosthetic devices are also discussed in the article entitled, "Penile Prosthetic Surgery Under Local Anesthesia" by Joseph J. Kaufman, The Journal of Urology, Volume 128, December, 1982, pages 1190 and 1191, the entire contents of which are also incorporated herein by reference. The known penile prosthesis is generally a semi-rigid rod or an inflatable device. The semi-rigid rod has the disadvatage of always being semi-rigid. The inflatable device has the disadvantage of requiring additional structures to inflate and deflate the prosthesis. These prior art devices are thus unsatisfactory.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a penile prosthesis which may be easily implanted in the penis and which is simpler in design and operation than the prior art devices.